My Jewel Boy
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: No summary, langsung baca aja. Fic untuk Henry-oppa yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur ulang tahunnya. Warn: Shou-ai, HenHyuk/RyHyuk. RnR please.


"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Eunhyuk imnida."

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-sshi, kau bisa duduk di samping Henry yang duduk di dekat jendela di sana."

"Nae seonsaengnim."

"Lee Eunhyuk imnida."

"Henry Lau imnida."

.

.

Title: My Jewel Boy

.

Main Cast: Henry Lau, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HenHyuk/RyHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe tingkat dewa, OOC (maybe).

.

.

"Ya. Menurut kalian, murid baru itu bagaimana?" tanya Donghae semangat saat ia dan teman-temannya tengah berada di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memakan ramyun-nya.

"Ya orangnya lah," jawab Donghae.

"Orangnya? Baik kok, kelihatannya juga ramah," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Sungmin-hyung benar, kelihatannya ia anak yang baik, dan juga cukup pintar. Kalian ingat 'kan waktu Lee seonsaengnim memberikan soal matematika yang susahnya minta ampun. Ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah dan selesai hampir bersamaan dengan Kyu," lanjut Ryeowook sambil meminum minumannya.

Sungmin dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, tapi murid baru itu manis juga ya," celutuk Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Memang kenapa Hae? Jangan bilang kau mengincar anak itu," tuduh Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Oya Kibummie, kau punya acara hari minggu besok?" tanya Donghae pada seorang namja imut yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

Namja imut tersebut menatap Donghae dan menggeleng, "Tidak, memang kenapa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku nanti?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya, "Bukannya Hae-hyung sedang tertarik dengan namja manis itu?" tanyanya.

"Kan Sungmin-hyung yang bilang, bukan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kibummie," kata Donghae, "Mau ya..." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan fishy eyes andalannya.

"Huft! Baiklah," jawab Kibum akhirnya.

"Yeah! Kau memang yang terbaik Kibummie! Saranghae!" seru Donghae sambil mengecup bibir Kibum dengan cepat, menyebabkan wajah namja yang mendapatkan nickname snow white tersebut bersemu merah.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Donghai-ge dan Ji Fan-ge mesra sekali," kata sebuah suara di belakang Sungmin.

"Mochi?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya namja yang dipanggil mochi tadi.

"Tidak ada, oya kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tadi aku harus mengantar En He-ge dulu berkeliling sekolah," jawab Henry sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"En He? Bukannya namamu Eunhyuk?" tanya Ryeowook heran sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Henry, namja manis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nae, namaku memang Eunhyuk, tapi Henry memanggilku En He."

Teman-temannya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oya, Sungmin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie."

"Lee Donghae imnida, panggil Donghae atau Hae saja."

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, silahkan panggil aku apa saja."

"Kim Kibum imnida."

"..."

Pletak!

"Kyu! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" seru Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala seorang namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan PSP.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan keras Sungmin, namja tampan tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar PSP-nya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan dari namja di sampingnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Eunhyuk, namja aegyo tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf ya, dia memang seperti itu," katanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Nae, gwaenchana," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oya Mochi-ya, bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Henry menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae dan menggeleng, "Dia kabur lagi, sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja sulit, kau pikir siapa yang kau hadapi? Pencuri kelas teri?" ujar Sungmin santai.

"Dia itu pencuri ulung yang sangat sulit di tangkap dan sangat merepotkan," tambah Ryeowook.

"Pencuri ulung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung.

Kibum memandang Eunhyuk dengan heran, "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo?"

"Jewel boy, seorang pencuri ulung yang selalu mencuri permata-permata mahal, seorang pencuri yang selalu membuat repot kepolisian kota Seoul dengan kehadirannya, ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan permata yang ia inginkan dengan mudah," jelas Henry panjang lebar.

"Dan ia merupakan musuh bebuyutan mochi, mereka berdua selalu bertarung strategi. Walaupun pada akhirnya mochi selalu kalah dan tidak bisa menangkapnya," lanjut Donghae sambil memandang Henry dengan pandangan meremehkan, membuat yang dipandangi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gege! Aku tidak kalah, buktinya aku selalu bisa menggagalkan rencananya untuk mengambil permata-permata itu!" bantahnya.

"Tapi ia selalu kabur."

"Tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkan permatanya!"

"Tetap saja-"

Bletak! Bletak!

Dua buah jitakan dari Sungmin mendarat di kepala Donghae dan Henry dengan keras, membuat mereka berdua mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala masing-masing.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Coba lihat, seluruh penghuni kantin memperhatikan kalian!" bentak Sungmin kepada kedua dongsaeng-nya.

Donghae dan Henry mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan mendapati hampir semua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, Donghae dan Henry memberikan cengiran mereka.

Eunhyuk meminum susu strawberry kotaknya, namja manis tersebut memperhatikan kelakuan teman-teman barunya dan pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja berkulit putih di sampingnya. Kibum yang menyadari arah pandangan Eunhyuk segera memandang Henry yang tengah memakan ramyun-nya dengan lahap. Namja imut tersebut memandang curiga ke arah sang murid baru.

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa dari Seoul Art International High School terlonjak senang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini berakhir sampai di sini, kita lanjutkan minggu depan," kata Kim Seonsaengnim mengakhiri pelajaran dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei En He-ge, alamat rumah mu dimana?" tanya Henry pada Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk merapikan alat-alat tulisnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, " Di kompleks x di jalan y," jawab Eunhyuk pendek.

"Eh? Bukannya itu kompleks tempat orang-orang kaya tinggal?" celutuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nae," namja manis tersebut menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya dan menatap Henry, "Memang ada apa Henry-ya?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin mengajak gege pulang bareng saja kok."

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Henry keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-teman barunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Gege, tunggu dulu!" seru Henry saat ia dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di halaman depan sekolah.

Eunhyuk tetap diam dan terus menyeret Henry untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Oya Henry-ya, kau tidak membawa motor bukan?" tenya namja manis tersebut dengan riang.

"Eh? Aniyo," jawab Henry.

"Bagus!"

Selama perjalanan pulang, Eunhyuk terus bercerita panjang lebar, membuat Henry sweatdrop sendiri mendengar omongannya yang seperti tiada akhirnya tersebut. Henry memperhatikan wajah manis Eunhyuk yang sedang bercerita, namja berkulit putih tersebut memandang Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat wajah manis tersebut.

'Manis sekali," batinnya.

"Henry-ya, aku ke arah sini," kata Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Henry tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja berkulit putih tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ke arah sini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah belokan yang berlawanan dengan Eunhyuk, "Oya gege, berhati-hatilah, soalnya jam-jam seperti ini di jalan yang akan gege lewati biasanya ada banyak preman," lanjut Henry mengingatkan.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nae! Gomawo Henry-ya, annyeong!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah belokan yang tadi di tunjuknya.

Henry menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dalam diam, tiba-tiba gambaran saat ia berumur 7 tahun kembali terbayang dalam ingatannya. Saat ia menemukan seorang namja manis kecil yang tengah menangis di tengah kota Seoul yang besar karena terpisah dengan orang tuanya, dan suara riang namja kecil tersebut saat ia berhasil menemukan kedua orang tuanya kembali.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Henry kecil pada seorang bocah manis yang tengah duduk di taman kota Seoul sambil menangis.

"Hiks... Aku... Terpisah dengan eomma dan appa, hiks..." jawab bocah manis tersebut sesengukan, tangannya yang mungil sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Henry kecil memandang sang bocah dengan pandangan iba, "Mau aku bantu mencari kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Henry kecil kepada sang bocah.

Sang bocah yang tadi terus menunduk sambil menangis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, "Jinjja? Kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

Henry kecil menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar, diulurkannya tangan kecilnya dan disambut dengan senang oleh sang bocah.

"Ayo!"

Satu jam berlalu dan mereka belum menemukan orang tua dari sang bocah. Henry kecil duduk di samping bocah manis tersebut sambil menyeka keringatnya, diliriknya sebuah jam besar yang terletak di tengah taman tersebut, Henry kecil menghela napasnya.

"Hiks," tiba-tiba terdengar suara isak tangis di sebelahnya, dengan cepat Henry kecil menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya sang bocah yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya sekarang mulai menangis lagi.

Dengan sigap Henry kecil memeluk tubuh kecil sang bocah yang terus menangis di sampingnya.

"Ssh... Uljima," kata Henry sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang bocah, "Ayo kita cari-"

"Hyukkie!"

Bocah manis tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya, begitupun dengan Henry yang juga langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah manis sang bocah yang masih berada dalam pelukan Henry saat ia melihat kedua sosok orang tuanya yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Eomma! Appa!" serunya senang sambil melepaskan pelukan Henry dan langsung berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Henry kecil tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyuman yang terpasang di wajah manis sang bocah. Bocah tersebut memandang Henry dengan senyuman gummy smile-nya yang indah.

"Gomawo, ng..."

"Henry imnida."

"Ah! Gomawo Henry-ya! Annyeong!" kata bocah tersebut sambil berjalan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, yang dibalas lambaian tangan juga dari Henry kecil.

.

Flasback Off

.

.

Henry tersenyum kecil saat mengingat senyuman dari bocah manis tersebut.

Di tempat lain

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba segerombolan namja bertubuh kekar menghadangnya. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang segerombolan namja kekar tersebut yang berjumlah 5 orang.

"Ya! Mana uangmu?" bentak salah seorang namja kekar tersebut kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawab Eunhyuk tenang sambil kembali melangkah, tapi sebuah cengkraman yang cukup keras mencengkram bahunya.

"Berani sekali kau," kata namja tersebut.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, dengan tenang ia menampik tangan dari namja kekar tersebut dan kembali melangkah.

Buak!

Sebuah pukulan keras tepat bersarang di ulu hatinya yang membuatnya terhempas ke belakang, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia menyadari kalau namja kekar yang memukulnya tadi mendekatinya.

Grep!

Dijambaknya dengan keras rambut hitam Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya rambut meringis kesakitan. Namja kekar tersebut berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Mana uangmu?" katanya dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Aku... Tidak punya... Uang," jawab Eunhyuk terbata.

Duak!

Lagi-lagi sebuah tendangan bersarang di perutnya dan kembali membuatnya harus terpental ke belakang setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Eunhyuk bangkit dengan susah payah, namja manis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Namja yang tadi menendang Eunhyuk kembali mendekati namja manis tersebut. Sedangkan ke empat temannya hanya tertawa di belakangnya.

Duak!

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat tepat di wajah sang preman, membuat sang preman terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit putih dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tengah berdiri membelakanginya, namja berkulit putih tersebut berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut, namja manis tersebut bangkit berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan, sedangkan namja berkulit putih yang tadi menolongnya kembali berbalik dan menatap ke lima namja kekar tersebut yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Dengan pelan, namja berkulit putih tersebut menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Bersiaplah," bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?"

Drap! Namja berkulit putih tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari menerobos gerombolan preman yang sempat kaget dengan kelakuan namja tersebut.

Mereka berdua terus berlari, tidak peduli peluh yang sudah membuat seragam mereka basah, kedua namja tersebut terus berlari, sampai salah satu dari mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat temannya menghentikan larinya juga.

Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya untuk menahan berat badannya. Namja manis tersebut berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan namja berkulit putih yang tadi menolongnya hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan namja manis tersebut. Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang namja di depannya.

"Gomawo Henry-ya!" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat tersebut, "Oya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana? Bukannya jalan rumah kita berdua berbeda?" tanyanya.

'Akhirnya ia menanyakan hal itu juga,' batin Henry.

"Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk saja," jawab Henry seadanya.

"Oh."

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, sedankan Henry kembali menatap Eunhyuk dalam diam.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan menampilkan gummy smile andalannya.

"Nae, gwaenchanayo," jawab Eunhyuk riang dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Henry diam, tapi tak lama setelah itu namja berkulit putih tersebut menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat dan membalikkan tubuh namja manis tersebut. Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah dari namja berkulit putih yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Waeyo?"

"Tatap mataku dan katakan 'gwaenchana' sekali lagi," tuntutnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam, ia tahu ia paling tidak bisa berbohong pada orang lain. Namja manis tersebut mengerucutan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Aku kalah," katanya, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit sakit. Nanti biar aku obati di rumah," lanjutnya.

Henry terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian namja berkulit putih tersebut mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi gege tidak apa-apa 'kan pulang sendiri?"

"Nae, gwaenchana," jawab Eunhyuk.

Henry tersenyum tipis, namja berkulit putih tersebut membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memandang punggung Henry. Eunhyuk memandang lengannya yang tadi di genggam Henry, dengan perlahan warna merah jambu mulai muncul di pipinya yang putih.

Namja manis tersebut tersenyum kecil, 'Tidak berubah,' batinnya sambil memasuki rumahnya yang memang terletak tepat di pinggir jalan tempat ia berhenti tadi.

.

Malam Hari

.

"Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple

Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo

Bwara Miss Simple, Simple

Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)."

Terdengar bunyi ponsel Henry yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, Henry merogoh saku celananya dan setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, namja berkulit putih tersebut dengan segera menekan tombol hijau yang terdapat dalam ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo," katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Yeoboseyo mochi-ya," sahut seseorang di seberang telepon-nya.

"Chengmin-ge, ada apa?"

"Odiega?" tanya Sungmin, sang penelpon.

"Aku di menara Seoul, waeyo?"

"Aniyo, hanya ingin bertanya saja, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Dia saja belum datang," jawab Henry.

"Eh? Belum datang?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Henry mengangkat bahunya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya, "Mungkin sebentar la-"

Pats!

"KYAAAA!"

Perkataan Henry terputus saat tiba-tiba semua lampu yang terdapat di menara Seoul tempat diadakannya pameran permata tersebut padam. Dengan segera Henry mematikan sambungan telepon-nya, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Sungmin.

Pats!

Lampu menara Seoul kembali menyala dan menampilkan sebuah podium kecil tempat diletakkannya sebuah permata yang dipamerkan pada malam itu. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di tempat pameran tersebut terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa permata yang seharusnya ada di sana malah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Kemana permata itu!"

"Anak itu, pasti pencuri itu yang mencurinya, cepat cari dia!"

"Cepat cari, dia pasti belum pergi jauh!"

"Wah wah, kelihatannya sedang sibuk, mau aku bantu?" tanya sebuah suara.

Dengan cepat Henry membalikkan badannya, dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam saat ia melihat seorang namja berpakaian tuxedo putih, rambut merah dan kacamata berlensa satu tengah berada di atas podium sambil memperlihatkan sebuah permata yang tadi berhasil dicurinya, ditambah dengan senyum meremehkan yang tidak pernah tertinggal di wajahnya yang ia arahkan kepada seseorang berkulit putih yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Itu dia Jewel Boy! Cepat tangkap, jangan biarkan ia kabur!" seru seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan bersuara lantang, wajah namja tersebut terlihat tegas, inspektur Zhoumi namanya.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan sang pencuri dengan erat, pencuri yang disebut Jewel Boy tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit putih tengah mencengkram lengannya.

"Wow, gerakanmu cepat sekali," pujinya.

Henry tersenyum sinis, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Sama-sama... Tapi sayang, aku jauh lebih cepat darimu!" lanjutnya dan tidak lama setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja asap tebal menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ugh!" dengan cepat, Henry melompat keluar dari gumpalan asap tersebut.

Namja berkulit putih tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menghampiri seorang polisi muda yang tengah berdiskusi dengan polisi yang lainnya. Tatapannya menajam saat melihat polisi tersebut.

'Aku belum pernah melihatnya, jangan-jangan ia...'

"Maaf, pak polisi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Henry sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hei nak, kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk?" tanya salah satu teman polisi muda tersebut.

"Sudahlah hyung, tunggu sebentar ya," kata polisi muda tersebut dan mengikuti Henry yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Hei nak, tadi kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ku, apa itu?" tanya polisi muda tersebut setelah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan pameran.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang polisi juga harus menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Henry memulai pembicaraan.

"Pertama, kau datang ke ruangan tempat dimana pameran diadakan dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan berbaur dengan tamu-tamu yang ada di sana. Kedua, kau meminta temanmu untuk mematikan semua penerangan yang ada di menara ini, dan saat semua orang panik karena lampu yang mati dengan tiba-tiba, kau memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencuri permata itu. Ketiga, saat semua orang panik dengan hilangnya permata tersebut, kau mengganti bajumu dengan cepat tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Keempat, kau naik ke atas podium tempat permata itu diletakkan dan mengatakan sesuatu agar perhatian kami terarah ke arahmu, kau tersenyum meremehkan ke arah para polisi tersebut untuk membuat mereka emosi. Dan yang kelima, kau keluarkan lilin asap agar kau bisa kabur dariku, kau menyamar menjadi salah seorang polisi agar kau tidak ikut diperiksa saat pemeriksaan nanti, benarkan?" kata Henry panjang lebar, namja berkulit putih tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang polisi muda yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Sang polisi muda hanya diam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa menebaknya dengan begitu mudah," ujarnya sambil membuka semua penyamarannya, dan yang berdiri di depan Henry sekarang adalah seorang namja dengan tuxedo putih, kacamata dengan satu lensa dan rambut merah.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, trikmu kali ini sangat mudah aku tebak, itupun kalau bisa disebut trik," tutur Henry tenang.

Namja yang dijuluki Jewel Boy tersebut tersenyum, "Yah... Memang benar, caraku kali ini memang sangat mudah untuk ditebak."

Bersamaan dengan Jewel Boy mengatakan hal itu, sebuah helikopter berukuran sedang, terbang tepat di samping menara Seoul. Jewel Boy tersenyum licik, dengan cepat, ia melemparkan permata yang tadi ia genggam ke arah Henry.

"Benda itu aku kembalikan, itu bukan benda yang aku cari," ujarnya santai sambil memecahkan salah satu kaca yang dekat dengan helikopter yang menunggunya.

"Tunggu!"

Sang Jewel Boy menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang kau cari?"

"Yang aku cari?"

"Ya, permata seperti apa yang kau cari? Kenapa selama ini kau selalu mengembalikan permata yang kau curi dan kau selalu mengatakan kalau itu bukan permata yang kau cari?" tanya Henry sambil memandang kedua bola mata namja di depannya.

'Indah,' batinnya, memang Henry akui, kedua bola mata milik namja yang berdiri di depannya saat ini memang sangat indah, seperti dua buah permata yang baru diasah.

Sang Jewel Boy hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku sedang mencari sebuah permata yang tak ternilai harganya, sebuah permata yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini," jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung melompat ke arah helikopter yang menunggunya tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan detektif!" serunya.

.

Esoknya

.

"Ya mochi-ya, lagi-lagi kau gagal menangkap pencuri itu ya?" tanya Donghae di sebuah café tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ia memang sulit ditangkap. Lagi pula aku 'kan berhasil menyelamatkan permatanya," kata Henry sambil meminum jus jeruknya, 'Yah... Walaupun ia yang menyerahkan permata itu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Triing! Suara dari bel yang berada di depan pintu café menandakan adanya pelanggan masuk, berbunyi. Seorang namja manis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan memasuki cafè tersebut.

Ryeowook yang melihat kedatangan namja tersebut segera melambaikan tangannya, "Eunhyuk-ah, di sini!" serunya kepada namja manis tersebut.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Henry, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Kibum dan seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah meja di café tersebut. Namja manis tersebut tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook dan melangkah ke arah mereka bertujuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hm... Hanya ingin berkumpul saja, gege sendiri, apa yang gege lakukan?" jawab dan tanya Henry.

"Tadi jalan-jalan disekitar sini, karena lelah aku ingin istirahat sebentar," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri? Ayo duduk."

"Ah, nae."

"Oh ya Eunhyuk-ah, kau kan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kenalkan ia Yesung-hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung," katanya ramah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, "Nae, salam kenal Yesung-sshi. Lee Eunhyuk imnida," katanya, "Oya, apa Yesung-sshi dan Ryeowook itu... Sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya saat ia melihat Ryeowook yang bergelayut manja di pergelangan tangan kiri Yesung.

Blush! Kontan saja pertanyaan tersebut membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah semerah kepiting rebus, sedangkan teman-tmannya yang lain menertawakannya, minus Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil merangkul namja imut disebelahnya yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Eunhyuk menarik kursi tepat di seberang Henry, namja manis tersebut menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Pelayan!" panggilnya.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya sang pelayan yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Um... Strawberry shortcake, Jus Strawberry dan Ice Cream Strawberry," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah pelayan yeoja tersebut bersemu merah saat melihat senyuman tersebut.

"Pe-pesanan anda akan segera disiapkan, mohon tunggu sebentar," kata pelayan yeoja tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berlari kecil ke arah meja kasir.

Setelah kepergian pelayan tersebut, Donghae memandang Eunhyuk, "Ya, kau suka Strawberry?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nae, memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Ani, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti... Um," Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namja tampan tersebut kelihatannya cukup susah untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Yeoja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Donghae menjadi panik, takut-takut namja manis tersebut tersinggung.

"A, ani! Bukan begitu, maksud ku-"

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah terbiasa, teman-teman di sekolahku yang lama juga banyak yang bilang begitu. Bahkan dongsaeng-ku pun mengatakan hal yang sama," katanya, "Ah, kamshahamnida," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah pelayan yeoja yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

Eunhyuk memakan kue strawberry tersebut dengan lahap, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Eunhyuk untuk menghabiskan pesanannya, setelah makanannya habis, dengan segera Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Cepat sekali," komentar Yesung.

"Sedang buru-buru?" tanya Kibum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Nae, aku harus ke tempat dongsaeng-ku," jawabnya sambil beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah kasir, setelah membayar makanan yang dipesannya, namja manis tersebut segera melangkah ke luar café.

Kyuhyun mem-pause game-nya sebentar, "Aku ingin bertanya, apa rambut namja itu asli?" tanyanya sambil meminum capucino miliknya.

"Hah?"

"Benar juga, pantas ada yang beda dengannya, ia mengecat rambutnya," tutur Kibum tenang.

"Mengecat rambutnya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Lho? Kalian tidak memperhatikannya, warna rambutnya 'kan coklat kemerahan, bukan hitam," celutuk Yesung.

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

Sungmin memandang Henry yang tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela café dengan pandangan lembut, sesekali namja berkulit putih tersebut tersenyum kecil. Sungmin yang heran melihat kelakuan salah satu dongsaeng-nya tersebut, mengikuti arah pandangan Henry dan mendapati seorang namja manis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang berada di taman seberang café, namja aegyo tersebut menyeringai.

"Mochi-ya, apa yang kau perhatikan di seberang jalan sana?" tanya namja aegyo tersebut sambil berpura-pura melongokkan kepalanya.

Henry terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, "A, ani... Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun," bantah Henry, entah karena apa namja berkulit putih tersebut berubah panik, hal itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Mochi."

"A-apa?"

"Ooh, pantas saja kau dari tadi diam, sedang memperhatikan Eunhyuk ya?" tambah Sungmin sambil disertai dengan senyum jahil.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, kontan wajah Henry bersemu merah, hal ini membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Mochi-ya, jangan bilang kalau kamu menyukai anak itu?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Bukannya ia baru masuk kemaren ya?" kali ini Ryeowook yang buka suara.

"Wookie, cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu 'kan?" kata Kibum menambahkan sambil melirik ke arah Henry yang tengah memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Diam kau, gege!" katanya ketus.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, "Daripada hanya memperhatikannya dari sini, mending kita ke sana saja," kata namja aegyo tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah meja kasir.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan namja tampan tersebut langsung mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang bayar," katanya, membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis atas tingkah laku namjachingu-nya yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Kyu, sekalian ya," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian iblis khasnya, "Bayar sendiri," katanya tenang.

"Ukh! Dasar evil!"

.

Di taman

.

Eunhyuk tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan seorang namja manis yang terlihat lebih muda darinya sedang bermain bersama dua orang temannya.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Eunhyuk harus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang penepuk dan mendapati namja berkulit putih bersama dengan enam orang namja di belakangnya.

"Apa yang gege lakukan di sini?" tanya Henry sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Hanya memperhatikan dongsaeng-ku saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Henry terus memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

'Manis sekali,' batinnya.

"Hyung!" seru namja manis yang tadi diperhatikan Eunhyuk. Namja manis tersebut berlari ke arah Eunhyuk dengan dua orang namja di belakangnya.

"Ng, nuguya?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Henry dan teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"Mereka teman hyung."

"Oo, oya hyung, aku mau ke tempatnya Jo Twins, boleh?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk memandang kedua namja yang tadi dipanggil dongsaeng-nya Jo Twins tersebut.

"Baikah, tapi pastikan sebelum aku pulang ke rumah Minwoo harus sudah pulang, arraseo?" kata Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"Nae, arraseo."

Dan ketiga namja tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk dengan nyaman di kursi taman.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Kyu! Berhenti memainkan benda itu!" bentaknya kepada namjachingu-nya yang dari tadi terus memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Sungmin mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dan langsung memasukkan PSP tersebut ke dalam ranselnya.

"Hyung, aku belum selesai memainkannya!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah selesai memainkannya Kyu!" bentak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memandang pasangan KyuMin tersebut dengan heran.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka memang seperti itu," kata Kibum yang menyadari tatapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Kibum dan tersenyum manis, "Nae!" jawabnya.

"Oya," Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, namja manis tersebut berjalan ke arah tengah taman sambil mengeluarkan Ipod birunya. Henry dan ke enam temannya melihatnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Kalian bosan kan?" tanyanya.

"Nae," jawab Yesung.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan ini."

Eunhyuk menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan irama yang terdengar dari Ipod-nya, semakin lama gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat dan luwes, namja manis tersebut meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat baik, ditambah lagi dengan baju kaos tipis berlengan panjang miliknya yang berhasil menampilkan postur tubuhnya dengan sempurna semakin memperindah sosoknya yang tengah sibuk menari. Henry meperhatikan Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, sesekali namja berkulit putih tersebut menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Eunhyuk mengakhiri tariannya dengan melakukan handstand yang berhasil mengundang tepuk tangan yang meriah dari orang-orang yang melihat pertunjukan tiba-tibanya.

"Kamshahamnida!" kata Eunhyuk senang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gege! Tarianmu hebat sekali, belajar darimana?" tanya Henry antusias.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang menawan, membuat Henry terdiam saat melihat gummy smile tersebut.

"Aku belajar sendiri," dan jawaban Eunhyuk tadi membuat Henry tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wa, wah... Hebat donk," katanya tergagap seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Yasudah, kita jalan-jalan saja. Hei Eunhyuk-ah, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang topinya.

"Nae!" jawab namja manis tersebut.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Bukannya kau tadi tidak mengenakan topi?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Kibum, "Nae. Ini topi dongsaeng-ku," jawabnya, "Cha! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" serunya semangat.

"Semangat amat," celutuk Ryeowook yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Eunhyuk.

Henry berjalan paling belakang, mengikuti langkah teman-temannya. Pikiran namja berkulit putih tersebut kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Gomawo Henry-ya, annyeong!"

Henry tersenyum tipis saat mengingat wajah gembira sang bocah yang berhasil bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Sosok Eunhyuk yang tersenyum manis di taman tadi kembali terbayang dalam ingatannya, gummy smile itu... Adalah gummy smile yang sangat mirip dengan bocah yang ditemuinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa mungkin... Anak itu dan En He-ge adalah orang yang sama?" gumamnya pelan.

"Dan juga... Jewel boy itu... Apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi malam?"

_"Aku sedang mencari sebuah permata yang tak ternilai harganya, sebuah permata yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini,"_ tiba-tiba saja perkataan sang Jewel Boy kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Apa maksudnya? Permata yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini? Apa itu?" Henry menggumam tidak jelas sambil tetap mengikuti teman-temannya.

Saking asyiknya berpikir, Henry tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

.

.

1 Bulan kemudian

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring.

"Olahraga!" seru Donghae yang langsung berlari ke arah ruang ganti.

"Henry-ya, ayo cepat," ajak seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja berkulit putih yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan menulisnya.

"Nae, kajja!"

Henry dan Eunhyuk berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang ganti, tidak ada yang membuka suaranya, mereka seolah menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Saat hendak memasuki ruang ganti, Donghae dan teman-teman mereka yang lain keluar dari ruangan. Sekarang yang ada dalam ruang ganti hanya Henry dan Eunhyuk, keduanya berganti pakaian dalam diam. Saat sudah selesai, Henry mendekati Eunhyuk yang berdiri membelakanginya, dapat dilihatnya punggung Eunhyuk yang putih mulus tersebut, benar-benar menggoda. Saat Eunhyuk sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, namja manis tersebut membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Henry yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Blush!

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah malu, sedangkan Henry hanya diam sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah dari namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut yang sedang memerah malu. Henry menyeringai kecil saat ia melihat rona merah di wajah Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk mengerjai gege yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan cepat Henry langsung mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke dinding, menempelkan satu tangannya ke dinding, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain bergerak menelusuri wajah putih mulus Eunhyuk, membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona merah. Melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, ada perasaan senang yang terbesit dalam hati Henry.

'Mungkinkah En He-ge juga,' batinnya senang.

Tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja, Henry mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk menjadi memandangnya, Henry harus sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dikarenakan Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek darinya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah manis Eunhyuk, dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Gege, kau... Manis sekali," bisiknya dengan suara menggoda.

"Ukh!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Eunhyuk mendorong dada Henry dan langsung berlari kecil keluar dari ruang ganti, tapi sayang, sebuah cengkraman yang tidak terlalu kuat di lengannya berhasil menghentikan gerakannya. Dengan santai Henry berjalan keluar ruang ganti sambil tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

.

Di lapangan

.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali!" bentak Donghae kepada Henry dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki lapangan, dengan cepat Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Henry dan berjalan ke arah Kibum dan yang lainnya.

"Mian, tadi ada sedikit masalah," jawab Henry sambil melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Eunhyuk yang menyadari lirikan Henry, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah merah.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya tersenyum kecil, "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hanya menggoda sedikit, tidak kusangka reaksinya akan seperti itu," jawab Henry sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu artinya ia juga mencintaimu 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin ia hanya malu karena aku perlakukan seperti itu," jawabnya pendek.

"Jangan seperti itu, mungkin saja ia juga mencintaimu 'kan?" sahut Donghae sambil memainkan bola di kakinya.

"Donghae-hyung benar."

"Baiklah, nanti malam akan aku coba untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pameran," putus Henry.

"Gerakanmu cepat juga ya," kata Donghae.

"Kalau tidak cepat, aku keduluan yang lain," jawab Henry sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu, di tempat Eunhyuk

"Eunhyukkie, tadi kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ryeowook yang penasaran.

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut kontan wajahnya memerah malu saat ia mengingat apa yang Henry lakukan di ruang ganti tadi padanya. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum menyeringai setan saat melihat semburat merah di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Wah, wah... Apa yang dilakukan mochi padamu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan intens.

"Apa mungkin... Kalian sudah..." kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang bersuara, namja imut tersebut sengaja memotong ucapannya.

"A, ah... Kim Seonsaengnim lama sekali," kata Eunhyuk gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan ketiga temannya.

"Kim seonsaengnim tidak bisa mengajar, kita disuruh untuk olahraga sendiri, lagipula..." Kibum berjalan kebelakang Eunhyuk dan berbisik tepat di telinga namja manis tersebut, "Jangan mengalihkan percakapan," bisiknya dengan suara pelan, membuat Eunhyuk merinding kegelian dengan muka memerah.

"Ah, anu, itu..." Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dengan gugup.

"En He-ge!" seru Henry sambil berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

'Shit! Kenapa namja pabbo itu ke sini?' makinya dalam hati.

"En He-ge, hari ini temani aku ke tempat pameran permata ya," ajak Henry sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar kata permata, Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

'Sudah lama juga aku tidak beraksi," batinnya.

.

Malam harinya

.

Eunhyuk keluar dari rumahnya dengan hanya mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih berlengan panjang, rompi hitam-putih yang panjangnya hingga dekat lutut, celana jeans berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu sports berwarna putih dengan aksen biru ditambah dengan kalung peraknya yang bertuliskan "Hyuk" di lehernya yang jenjang dan putih, membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat manis dimata Henry, apalagi rambut hitamnya yang ia biarkan berantakan begitu saja semakin menambah kemanisan namja yang berdiri di depannya tersebut.

Henry mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Sudah siapkan? Kalau begitu ayo naik," ujarnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Henry yang tengah duduk di motornya, namja manis tersebut menerima helm yang diberikan Henry padanya dan menaiki motor Henry.

"Pegangan," ingat Hnery sambil menstarter motornya dan melaju di jalanan yang cukup padat.

.

Di tempat pameran.

.

Henry dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di tempat pameran yang dikatakan oleh Henry, terlihat Eunhyuk yang sangat antusias memperhatikan permata-permata yang dipamerkan, matanya berbinar senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan dari ibunya, Henry tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Henry bergetar, menandakan adanya sms masuk. Henry memperhatikan nama yang tertera di layar ponsel-nya dan dengan cepat membuka sms tersebut.

**From: Inspektur Zhoumi**

**Henry-sshi, maaf mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau ke tempat pameran sekarang? Ada pemberitahuan dari Jewel Boy kalau ia akan mencuri salah satu permata yang di pamerkan di sana.**

Henry mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca sms tersebut.

**To: Inspektur Zhoumi**

**Nae inspektur, saya memang sudah berada di tempat pameran.**

Henry memasukkan ponsel-nya ke saku celananya. Namja berkulit putih tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari saat menyadari Eunhyuk yang telah hilang dalam kerumunan orang.

"Aish! En He-ge dimana!" rutuknya sambil tetap mencari Eunhyuk.

Pats!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu di tempat pameran tersebut mati, tapi tidak sampai 5 menit lampu kembali menyala dan menampilkan permata-permata yang masih berada di tempatnya.

Henry mengerutkan alisnya, 'Kenapa? Apa ia gagal mencuri permata itu, atau... Atau memang ia tidak mendapatkan permata yang ia cari?'

"Permata yang ia cari?"

_"Aku sedang mencari sebuah permata yang tak ternilai harganya, sebuah permata yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini,"_ lagi-lagi kata-kata Jewel Boy kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Permata apa itu?"

Syuuut

Secarik kertas jatuh tepat di depan kaki Henry. Penasaran, Henry berjongkok dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

_Namja yang pergi bersamamu tadi manis sekali, apa aku boleh memilikinya?_

Hanya kalimat itu yang tertulis di kertas tersebut dan hal itu mampu membuat Henry panik.

'Gawat! Aku lupa dengan En He-ge!' serunya dalam hati.

"Aish! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana caranya aku menemukannya?" gumamnya sambil berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, 'Atap!' entah dari mana ia mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu, tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap.

Brak!

Henry membuka pintu atap dengan keras, dilihatnya seorang namja dengan pakain serba putih sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Henry berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke arah namja berpakaian serba putih tersebut. Namja tersebut berpaling dan menampilkan kedua bola mata dark chocolate miliknya, Henry memandang kedua bola mata itu dengan tenang.

"Mana dia?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari namja di depannya.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya, sekarang jarak mereka berdua hanya sekitar satu meter saja.

"Dimana En He-ge?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap namja yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu," jawab namja di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang..."

"Benar, akulah Jewel Boy yang kau cari selama ini..." jawab namja tersebut sambil mengeluarkan asap dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat, menampilkan seorang namja manis yang belakangna ini selalu menghantui mimpi Henry.

"En He-ge," bisik Henry.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu, aku sudah menyadarinya. Saat aku mengajakmu ke tempat pameran seperti ini, kau sangat senang saat melihat banyak permata yang dipamerkan disana, dan kau bisa menjelaskan macam-macam jenis permata yana dipamerkan dengan sangat tepat."

Eunhyuk diam. Henry mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk dengan embut, Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan membiarkan sentuhan hangat tersebut berada di wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku ucapkan," bisik Henry tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"..."

"Saranghae," kedua bola mata Eunhyuk spontan membulat lebar saat mendengar perkataan Henry tersebut, dangan tidak percaya ia memandang Henry.

"Bo... Hong," ujarnya terbata.

Henry tersenyum kecil, "Aniyo, aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak perduli akan status gege, yang penting aku mencintai gege. Nan neomu saranghanikka."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan erat, namja manis tersebut seolah tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan dari namja berkulit putih dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua permata berwarna dark chocolate miliknya yang selalu bisa membuat Henry terpesona akan keindahan kedua buah bola mata itu.

"Buktikan," katanya pelan, "Buktikan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku," lanjutnya.

Dengan pelan, Henry membelai pipi putih Eunhyuk, didongakkannya wajah namja manis tersebut, dengan perlahan Henry mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain.

Setelah cukup lama keduanya berciuman, Eunhyuk mendorong dada Henry dengan perlahan, membuat Henry harus mengakhiri ciumannya demi memberikan kesempatan bernapas untuk gege kesayangannya tersebut. Henry tersenyum kecil saat melihat rona merah di wajah manis Eunhyuk. Walaupun gelap, tapi Henry bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah tersebut.

"Aku senang melihat wajah gege yang sedang bersemu merah seperti ini, terlihat lebih manis," ujarnya sambil berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Ah, satu lagi, gege... Namja manis yang dulu tersesat?" tanya Henry sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian namja manis tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Aku kira kau akan lupa."

"Aku tidak akan lupa akan pertemuanku dengan cinta pertamaku," kata Henry sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Aku pun begitu,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Kali ini, gege yang menang, gege berhasil mencuri 'permata' itu dariku, dan gege tidak boleh mengembalikannya padaku."

"Kau sudah mengerti perkataan ku waktu itu?"

"Nae. Jadi apa jawaban gege?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, "Nado. Nado saranghae."

Henry tersenyum lembut, "Gomawo."

Henry kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis dari namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Henry menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk dengan pelan, membuat Eunhyuk harus membuka mulutnya, merasa mendapat kesempatan, tanpa basa-basi lidah Henry langsung memasuki gua manis Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Henry, namja manis tersebut memejamkan matanya.

Henry melepaskan ciumannya, namja berkulit putih tersebut menyeringai saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, dibelainya rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Nan neomu saranghanikka. My Jewel Boy."

.

.

The End

.

.

Saengil Chukhae uri mochi, Henry-oppa! *hug* *ditendang Strings*

Mian kalau jelek, dan jangan pukul saya karena membuat FF GaJe dan crack pair. .

Dimohon review-nya! *bow*


End file.
